Could It Be
by theoddpocalypse
Summary: After years of liking each other without actually admitting it, Marco plucks up the courage to ask Star to prom and she says yes. Though they pass it off as just friends going to have fun, it definitely doesn't stop them from finally taking a step into something more.


_Okay, so this has been my brain vomit for the past few days, and I know it's all very cliche and shit, but I really loved writing it and I had a lot of fun with it. If you want to see the visuals for the girls' dresses, you can check out the story on my tumblr (which there's a link for in my bio), because I have them inserted into the story over there. It wouldn't let me do that here. Or you could just message me and I'll send you the links, whichever you prefer. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!_

* * *

"So, has anyone asked you to prom yet?"

Star looked up from her locker and smiled at the boy beside her. Her brain reminded her how much taller he'd gotten in the last couple of years. Like her brain thought she didn't notice how tall he was and how she had to really look up at him now… no, she definitely didn't lie awake at night thinking about just that.

"Well, Justin asked me, but I don't really know why. I think he just really doesn't want to get stuck going with Brittany. I turned him down. He's nice, but not who I'd want to spend my night with. What about you? You gonna ask Jackie?" She shut her locker and leaned against it. Marco shook his head.

"No. I mean, I thought about it, but I don't like her like that anymore. Besides, I think she and Janna are going together. I don't know if as dates or friends, but hey, whatever they wanna do," he explained, pointedly looking away from. Star watched as his face turned red. It was easily one of the most adorable sights in the entire world. "Star, I was thinking that maybe we could go… you know…."

"Marco Diaz, are you asking me to prom?"

"Yeah, I am." The way he said it, he sound exasperated, like just asking had taken all his strength. And he was blushing even more. Seriously, it was just too cute.

"Yeah, I'd love that," she responded. His face lit up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"So, it's a date?"

Star nodded, her heart fluttering. A date. With Marco. Something she had wanted for a long time. It only took him till Junior prom to ask her, jeez.

"Great," he said, his voice a little breathless. "Um, so, I'll rent a tux and we have to figure out a color scheme, right?" Star shrugged.

"Is that what you do for proms?" she asked. Marco nodded. "Well, Jackie asked me if I wanted to go dress shopping with them, so I guess I'll just let you know the color when I know it? Don't worry, I'll pick something you like. I know you very well, Marco."

"You're going to actually buy a dress? You have so many though!"

Star smiled. "I want the real Earth experience here. When I'm back on Mewni, I'll have all the dresses in the world at my disposal, but for this… I don't know, I guess I just wanna do it the real way. No magic," she explained. Marco nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good. The color thing too. I trust you." The bell rang then. They had different classes this period. "I'll see you later, Star," he said, touching her hand briefly. Just the quickest moment of contact had her skin tingling. She nodded.

"Don't have too much fun in Chem without me."

"You know I never have fun without you." Marco gave her a wink and continued down the hall. She watched him for a moment, sighing happily, and walked the opposite direction to her class. She was only a little bit late.

* * *

Marco felt like he was walking on Cloud 9. He really honestly hadn't expected Star to say yes. He hadn't expected himself to actually ask her in the first place. But he had to. He had to stop chickening out anytime a moment came up where he could tell her how he really felt. Sure, he didn't know if she felt the same way, but she hadn't objected at the word "date."

He walked into his Chem class, a stupid smile on his face, and almost tripped over Ferguson's leg on his way to sit down, but it honestly didn't even matter. Ferguson and Alfonzo shared a knowing look.

"So… someone looks happy," Ferguson commented, leaning over to elbow Marco's arm. "Did someone finally ask the girl of his dreams out? You might know her… she's a magical princess from another dimension." Marco blushed.

"Shut up. We're going to prom together. It's no big deal!" he responded, pulling out his Chemistry book from his bag. Ferguson and Alfonzo shared another look, and this time Marco caught it. "You two are idiots. It's no big deal!"

"Uh huh… sure it's not!" Alfonzo patronized, grinning ear to ear. Ferguson went to say something, but the ding of an incoming announcement cut him off.

"Hello students! I have a special prom announcement. The King and Queen nominees are in for both Senior and Junior proms. We will first start by announcing the Junior prom results." Principal Skeeves cleared his throat over the speaker, as if this was the most important news of the entire school year (which Marco knew to some it was). "Your Junior prom Queen nominees are: Brittany Wong, Jackie Lynn Thomas, and Star Butterfly!" Marco could've sworn he heard Star's excited screams from across the school. Hopefully she didn't accidentally set anything on fire. Skullnick still hadn't forgiven her for the last time. "And your Junior prom King nominees are: Justin..."

Ferguson and Alfonzo started giggling madly all of a sudden and Marco looked over at them, his eyes narrowing. He was barely listening to the announcement, that is, until his name was suddenly said. Marco's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

"Yes, everyone, Marco Diaz has been nominated for Junior prom King," Skeeves repeated, as if he'd heard Marco's shriek. He then went on to announce the Senior King and Queen nominees while Ferguson and Alfonzo burst out laughing.

"Did you two nominate me?!" Marco asked them. Ferguson wiped away the tears streaming down his face and nodded.

"Yup! We sure did!"

Class started and Marco wasn't able to freak out on them the way he wanted to, and of course after that class Ferguson and Alfonzo absolutely booked it out of the room like their lives depended on it (and it kinda did). They avoided him for the rest of the day, but the moment that final bell rang, Marco was on them.

"Why did you guys nominate me for prom King? To humiliate me?" he asked.

"Marco, no! Well, I mean, at first it was a joke, yeah, but when we heard that Star had been nominated for Queen, how could we not? You two are literally the power couple of Echo Creek," Alfonzo responded.

"We're not a couple though!" Marco argued. _Not yet at least_. He was about to say something else when he felt someone basically tackle him from behind.

"Marco! We were both nominated, this is so cool! I mean, yeah, I'm already technically gonna be a Queen, but hey, I never turn down the opportunity for another crown!" Star said excitedly, squeezing him. Okay, yeah, Marco wasn't mad about this. She was excited and how could he continue to be mad when her excitement also extended to him. At least a little bit.

"I mean, I'm not surprised by your nomination," Marco said, taking her hands and moving her arms so he could turn around and face her. "I'm am however, surprised by mine." He glowered over at Ferguson and Alfonzo who just started dying laughing again. Star giggled.

"They nominated you as a joke?" she asked. Marco sighed and nodded. Star just smiled more. "Well, then we'll just see what happens. If it's any consolation, I'll definitely vote for you," she added, whispering the latter portion into his ear. Marco was sure his face was as red as his hoodie. Star grabbed his hand and yanked him. "Now c'mon, let's go! I'm starving!"

* * *

"Star, I'm so glad you decided to come with us, girl! I mean, we've all seen your closet, so I'm surprised you didn't just wanna use one of the dresses you have for prom," Jackie said as they walked into the dress shop. Star shrugged and smiled.

"I have a lot of dresses yeah, but I don't know. I wanted to know what it would be like to get a new one that I didn't just make with magic. I even saved up money to buy one!"

"Well, hopefully we can all find ones we like!" Starfan13 said. She had calmed down a lot since they were 14 and she was actually incredibly fun, though Star still wasn't sure what her real name was. She wondered if that was what she would be referred to when they graduated.

"I'm hoping for something a little Renaissance-y," Janna remarked. "You know, as close to a vampire as I can find!"

The girls went about looking at dresses, giving advice on what they did and didn't think would be good for each other. Star, who would normally be so excited for something like this, found herself more composed, looking at each dress with a critical eye. They were all very beautiful in their own ways, and in styles that she would usually love to wear, but for some reason, she wanted something different for this. She was using this opportunity to really not use her magic to get her way, and her way usually meant over the top and covered in glitter. And while she knew Marco would tell her she looked amazing regardless, she couldn't help but want to step out of her comfort zone. She wanted something with more… simple beauty.

"Oh my god, you guys, I think this is the one!" Jackie's voice came from inside her dressing room. Star, Janna, and Starfan13 all walked over to where she was and she pulled back the curtain, stepping out in a beautiful, strapless, light mint dress. It matched her eyes and her hair streak perfectly, and the little jewel details were absolutely gorgeous. She looked absolutely amazing in it. She did a spin and a little pose and yeah, it was her.

"Jackie, you look like a real princess!" Star gushed.

"You have to get it, it's so perfect for you!" Starfan13 said.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely the dress for you," Janna added.

With Jackie's dress chosen, it was time for the other girls. Star, while looking for herself, was also trying to help out the others with their choices. Starfan13 had found a pretty unique dress, in yellow with a jeweled belt. It looked very much like a modern princess dress, and she looked wonderful in it. Janna was having a bit of trouble though. She desperately wanted something more edgy, and while there were plenty that she'd tried on that had an edge, they just didn't look quite right on her. Finally Star and Jackie found a strapless dress with a black top and pink skirt and they showed her, and well, Janna really did like it. And when she tried it on, she had to admit, it was definitely the one for her.

"Me wearing pink is going to blow everyone's minds. Maybe even literally," she'd said with a mischievous grin. "And it can be my final coming out that I love pink," she added offhandedly, causing all the other girls to laugh.

With all of the other girls' dresses picked out, Star just still had to find her own. There was one that she had kept seeing while helping the others, and finally she decided to try it on. When she did, even she was a little breathless from how she looked. It was a unanimous decision among the group that this was Star's dress. It was perfect.

A few hours later, she walked into the Diaz house, holding her dress bag tightly. She walked upstairs and saw that Marco's door was open. She peaked inside to see him at his desk, working on homework.

"Hey," she greeted. He looked up and smiled, then noticed her bag.

"So you found a dress?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip. "Can I see it?" She shook her head at that.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise. You're just going to have to wait and see," Star responded, turning to go to her room before looking back at him. "Red, by the way. That's all you get to know." With that, she walked across the hall to her room, a literally bounce in her step, and she didn't notice the look of longing Marco had as he watched her.

* * *

"Tux shops look exactly like they do in the movies," Alfonzo commented as he picked through different colored ties. "I think this yellow will match Starfan13's dress!" he proclaimed, holding up one in victory.

"Wait, she showed you her dress?" Marco asked, looking over at his friend.

"Yeah, it's very pretty!" Alfonzo replied, grinning from ear to ear. "I think I might wear a gray suit to match."

"Well, I am definitely going with navy blue. I want it to seem like I am conforming to classic style, but then I will blow that thought right out of the water!" Ferguson said as he stepped out of his dressing room in a navy blue tux. "I just hope Hope isn't mad at me since her dress is also navy blue."

Marco smiled and rolled his eyes, looking back into the mirror he was standing in front of in just a plan black tux. He didn't want to do anything too crazy, and besides, he felt he looked pretty damn suave. He just hoped Star would feel the same way.

"Have you seen Star's dress, Marco?" Alfonzo asked. Marco shook his head.

"She told me she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, she definitely wants to blow your mind. Wants to make your jaw hit the floor," Ferguson said, smacking Marco's shoulder. Marco glared at him. Ferguson just wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"She told me it was red."

"She picked your favorite color, dude."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh yeah, it does."

"You two need to just see that you're in love with each other already," Alfonzo supplied. Marco blushed.

"She told me it's a deeper red. So I have to find a tie that matches it. I have red ties, but they are all bright red and I want it to be perfect. I want to be perfect."

"For her," Alfonzo and Ferguson said at the same time.

"Once again, you two are idiots."

"But we're your idiots!"

* * *

"Marco, stop fussing! You look amazing!"

"Is the color of the tie right, Mom? You've seen the dress, haven't you?"

"I have not seen the whole dress, but yes, it's perfect. You did a good job."

"Oh Marco, I am so excited!" His father was snapping picture after picture while Marco continually tried to straighten his tie. Star was upstairs, getting ready, and Marco honestly felt a little sick with nerves. He had no doubt she would look beautiful, but this was Star and he didn't really know what to expect. Plus, he hoped he looked good for her. He even put a little gel in his hair to control it.

"Dad, can you stop? You're going to run out of film!" Marco said, shaking his head as his Dad took another picture.

"Please Marco, you know I have five more rolls."

"He does, dear."

A throat clearing from the top of the stairs had them all looking up. Ferguson was right… Marco's jaw did drop right to the floor.

Star looked absolutely amazing. Her dress was simply stunning, deep red with a mermaid style skirt. Honestly the opposite of what he had expected from Star. No bling or glitter anywhere, though she did have a beautiful diamond necklace on to match. And her hair was curled and framing her face in the most perfect way. Her hearts on her cheeks were almost glowing. Marco was sure she was the closest thing to an angel he would ever come across in his life.

She walked down the stairs towards him, the skirt of her dress swishing around as if someone was controlling it. It was absolutely a sight to see.

"How do I look?" Star asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Marco wanted to say something, but he had no words. Instead, he stepped forward, cupped her face, and kissed her. Both of them made a small noise, because they were honestly both surprised this was actually happening, but then Star melted into the kiss, her hands finding their way to Marco's elbows, since she didn't want to take his hands from her face.

The moment was ruined though, by the sound of Angie Diaz giggling and her husband snapping away on the camera. They pulled away from each other slowly, both looking a little dazed. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"You look so beautiful, Star," Marco whispered.

"So do you," she breathed.

"Okay lovebirds, I want pictures! Your limo will be here soon!" Angie said. Star and Marco broke apart enough to get into various different prom poses, the classic ones, but they also did some of their normal, goofy poses, because well, they were still themselves. They also quickly called Star's parents on her mirror so that they could see how they looked (King River cried like a baby).

When they heard the honk outside, indicating the limo had arrived, they went out and took a few more pictures, before climbing in and heading off. Star and Marco didn't say much on the way there, both too excited and still a little shell-shocked from what happened earlier, but their fingers stayed interlocked the whole ride.

* * *

They arrived at the venue for the prom, and that was when the nerves really hit Star. She'd had nerves before Marco saw her, but when he kissed her… well, those nerves had gone away. But… was this them basically announcing that they were a couple? Were they even actually a couple or did they just kiss because of the moment? Star wasn't entirely sure.

But when Marco squeezed her hand and she looked up at him, the way he was looking at her… there was no way to describe that other than way more than the way a friend looks at another friend. His hand had always been there for her, a security belt, but now it was a completely different feeling. Something she had started to feel in slight when she realized her real feelings for him, but now felt with full force.

"You ready for this?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Absolutely! Let's get in there and get our prom on!"

They exited the limo and started towards the building. Just as they were about to reach the stairs, a dimensional portal opened up, and out came Ludo. Star and Marco groaned at the same time.

"C'mon Ludo, right now?! We're about to go to prom!" Star whined.

"Well, then you are at your most distracted, princess!" Ludo responded with an evil laugh. Marco shook his head.

"Whatever Ludo, lay it on us. No matter what, you aren't going to ruin tonight," he said, moving to get into his fighting stance, but was stopped short since Star wouldn't let go of his hand. Ludo noticed.

"Did you two finally figure out you're in love with each other?" he asked. Neither one of them expected that and they both blushed. "Well, now I'm conflicted, because one, I owe some monsters some money, and two, I'm a little happy for you and I don't want to be!" Ludo kicked the ground a little bit and huffed to himself for a moment, before glaring at the two teenagers. "Fine. I won't bother you today. But next time, Star Butterfly and friend, I will hit you twice as hard!" Ludo reopened the portal and with one final glare, jumped through it. Star and Marco just watched, confused as ever.

"Did that really just happen?" Marco asked.

"Yup, it did."

"And monsters were betting on us?"

"Apparently."

"Well, at least Ludo lost." They both started laughing at that. Marco squeezed Star's hand again and together they walked up the steps, walking inside. The place was beautiful. There were twinkly lights all over and the room was a nice purple hue, making it all look like space. Star felt right at home.

"Star! Marco!"

Within seconds they were surrounded by their group of friends and dragged out onto the dance floor. Right off the bat, they were having a great time, all dancing together. Ferguson and Alfonzo kept doing dramatic dips, causing everyone to laugh. And it didn't escape anyone's notice that Star and Marco kept at least some form of contact the whole time, whether they were dancing back to back or they just wouldn't let go of each others hands. Jackie, Janna, and Starfan13 all gave each other a look and moved over to the dancing couple.

"Hey Marco, could we possibly borrow Star for a few minutes? We promise to bring her right back," Jackie asked, taking Star's arm in her hands. Star looked up at Marco and honestly, he seemed a little upset at the idea, like he just really didn't want to be separated from her at all.

"Um, yeah, I guess," he replied, reluctantly letting go of the hand he'd been holding. Star smiled at him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Marco," Janna said, reaching up to ruffle his hair. Marco swatted her hands away. Star took a step closer to him.

"Ferguson is the second best dancer here, after myself of course, so why don't you dance with him for a while? Just don't leave me for him," she said. Marco laughed softly, and Star let the girls pull her away towards the restrooms.

Once they were safely out of earshot and in the privacy of the ladies bathroom, the girls on turned on her. "So, what's going on with you guys?" Jackie asked. "Did something happen that maybe you should let us know about?"

"Yeah, you two never really have a problem with physical contact, but tonight it seems… _excessive_ …." Janna mused.

"Is Starco hashtag confirmed?!" Starfan13 interjected excitedly. Star laughed.

"Ladies, please, we're just having fun! Isn't that what prom is about? Fun! We came together, and well, we're here together, so it's not that big of deal," she responded. Sure, she could've told them that Marco kissed her in the heat of the moment and suddenly everything was so much brighter and more wonderful now that that had happened, but she decided she wanted to keep that memory to herself. At least for now. Until Mr. and Mrs. Diaz got those pictures back and posted them all over the internet, of course.

"Fun my ass! Or his ass. I'm sure you prefer the latter," Janna said with a smirk. Star blushed.

"Shut up, Janna!"

"HASHTAG CONFIRMED!" Starfan13 screamed, causing one of their classmates who'd just entered the restroom to give them quite the glare. Starfan13 was completely undeterred by this and continued gushing. "Oh my god, what if you guys end up being Prom King and Queen?!"

"I feel like Jackie and Justin definitely have that one in the bag," Star commented. Jackie smiled, but rolled her eyes.

"Star, I would be honored to lose to you. Plus, it would be absolutely hilarious to see Marco's face if he was crowned Prom King. Especially since he was so irritated by being nominated."

"Star, it could be practice for the future!" Starfan13 punctuated her words by elbowing Star playfully. Were these girls on a mission to turn Star into an actual tomato?

"Okay, I've had enough of this conversation. I'm going back to dancing with my boy-" All the girls-even Janna- squealed a little bit at Star's slip-up. She glared playfully at them. "My _best f_ _r_ _iend_ , who is also my date. I'm going back to Marco now."

* * *

Marco didn't think he'd ever be that guy. He didn't think that he'd be that guy looking around for his date, because he didn't feel like he could actually have fun without her. But then again, Star was literally the essence of fun and he was always so much happier when she was around, and there was at least a 98% chance that they'd be having fun.

And though he did have fun watching his friends make fools of themselves while the girls were in the bathroom, he quickly found himself looking off in the direction Star had gone.

"You have fallen so hard," Ferguson said.

"What?"

"Marco's in love with Star! Marco's in love with Star!" Ferguson and Alfonzo sang as they danced around their friend. Marco slapped his hand against his forehead. But he also didn't say anything.

"You're not arguing!" Alfonzo said.

"I… How many times can I say you're both idiots?" Marco asked.

"Remember Marco, we're your idiots," Ferguson replied. "But seriously Marco, what's going on? Tell us all the juicy details!"

Marco really didn't want to tell them about the kiss. They'd find out eventually, obviously, but he wanted that for himself. He wanted to cherish that moment for as long as he could. But he knew they wouldn't accept him not saying anything at all.

"Things are good, guys. Really good." Yeah, the dreamy expression on his face at the thought of Star probably gave everything away, but hey, they got at least something.

"You tease," Ferguson responded, shaking his head. Marco opened his mouth to retort, but the girls came back and he felt a little saved. Star immediately grabbed onto his hands, bouncing as the song changed.

"C'mon Marco, let's dance!"

* * *

Time seemed to fly by, and before they even knew it, the first half of the prom was almost over. They'd danced their butts off, as well as got some delicious food to eat because they needed to re-energize. They had just gotten back to the dance floor when Principal Skeeves walked onto the stage and tapped the microphone. "Attention, students! The time has come to crown the Echo Creek Academy's Junior Class Prom King and Queen!" he announced.

"How did he even say all those words?" Janna asked.

"Would all of our nominees please join me on the stage?" Skeeves asked. Marco watched Star and Jackie start towards the stage, hoping no one would notice if he maybe just sprinted out until the embarrassment was over. But of course, Star noticed, and she went back for him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind her. When they got to the stage, she let go of his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. If it wasn't for her, he would be gone.

The group of nominees stood at the front of the stage, on either side of Skeeves. In front of their principal was a pedestal, on which the crowns were placed. Marco could feel Star's excitement from across the stage, but he himself didn't know how to feel. Not that he felt that he would win at all. He wasn't anywhere near popular enough, and these things were always popularity contests. Star would probably win, because everyone loved her, and while Marco would be so excited for her, he also wasn't very keen on watching her dance with… well, Justin most likely. He just didn't see how it could possibly work out in his favor. He also couldn't help but glance up to the rafters to make sure there weren't any buckets of paint or something.

"Shall we announce the Queen first?" Skeeves asked causing everyone to cheer. He pulled an envelope from his suit pocket and opened it up, pulling a pink envelope from it. Probably how he differentiated which was which. "Your Echo Creek Junior Prom Queen is… Star Butterfly!"

Everyone except Brittany cheered. Jackie gave Star a big hug, before Star literally bounced over to Skeeves so that he could crown her. She shot Marco an excited glance, and Marco couldn't help but smile back. She was radiating happiness.

Jackie and Brittany left the stage, Jackie looking super excited for Star, Brittany literally stomping off, huffing under her breath. Star was almost jumping where she stood, and Marco felt like he was going to implode. He wished he could fast forward through this moment and get it all over with.

"And now, your Echo Creek Junior Prom King is…" Skeeves pulled out the blue card. "Marco Diaz?" he read off, seemingly just as surprised as Marco felt.

"Get out of town," Marco said, his jaw hitting the floor. Star honestly squealed, and it was so quiet as Marco walked over to Skeeves to be crowned. It had to be a joke right? No one was cheering. They were all just staring. And once the crown was on Marco's head, he felt for sure the ridicule would start. He closed his eyes, waiting for the taunting to start. But it didn't. In fact, everyone started cheering. Even Justin. Marco opened his eyes back up and everyone looked happy for him. It wasn't a fluke? They had… actually voted for him to be their Prom King.

"MARCO!" Star screamed, latching onto him. He squeezed her back.

"Well, there you have it folks! Your King and Queen! Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly!" Skeeves announced. Star intertwined her hand with Marco's and raised both their arms in the air.

"STARCO RULES!" Justin yelled, punching the air.

Marco laughed and shook his head. He couldn't believe this. This had happened and it wasn't a prank. He and Star were crowned together. He looked over at Star and she looked up at him, her eyes literally sparkling in the light.

"Now, clear the dance floor for our King and Queen, so that they can share their first dance," Skeeves said, though the irony didn't escape anyone. Everyone knew they'd been dancing together all night.

Star and Marco left the stage and walked back out to the dance floor, which everyone had circled, leaving a space for them.. They made their way to the center and a spotlight landed on them as they reached it. Marco turned to Star, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her hips. The music began.

 _I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new…_.

"Who chose this music?" Marco asked, looking over to the DJ booth. It was the song from the Kim Possible movie, the one about friends falling in love. There was no way that this song was actually chosen for the first dance of the King and the Queen. Their friends were standing by it, Ferguson laughing hysterically, while the rest of them just looked so happy for the couple.

Marco felt Star's hand on his face and he turned to look back at her again. "Eyes on me," Star whispered.

"Only on you," Marco responded, pressing his forehead to hers.

* * *

They swayed together, listening to the song that was just far too close to what their actual lives were. Star quickly moved closer to Marco, pressing her head against his shoulders. His arms wrapped tighter around her, keeping her to him like he never wanted to let her go. It seemed like everything disappeared in this moment and it was just the two of them in the entire universe.

Star's mind was going crazy. The weight of the crown on her head was very similar, but Marco had one as well, and honestly… it was impossible to not think about the fact that this could very well be in their future. Star was going to become queen, it was inevitable. But a queen needed a king and Marco… he would make an amazing king. Their relationship was very similar to the relationship Star's parents had, except the opposite. Marco was the calm to Star's rainbow narwhal storm.

And even though she'd had feelings for Marco for a long time now, she'd never really pictured what would possibly come later for them, if anything even happened for them at all. But things were definitely happening now, and in this moment, it was all too easy to picture the possible future.

Herself, in a beautiful gown similar to the one she was currently wearing. Marco, in royal garb, a real crown adorning his head. It would be an occasion, not a typical one like prom, but the biggest occasion two people in love could have. It would be their day, their big day, their real moment together. The image was so vivid in Star's mind that tears actually threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Star?" she heard Marco say. She opened her eyes and looked up into his.

 _Today is the start of the rest of our lives, I can see it in your eyes…_.

They leaned into the kiss at the same time, both of them completely forgetting where they were and how many cellphones they were surrounded by. With the end of the song came the end of their dance, but it did not bring the end of their kiss. They were completely lost in their own little world, and it took a few moments for them to come back to the real one. They pulled away slowly from each other, both looking a little dazed, just as they had with their first kiss. It was eerily silent around them, but they didn't stop looking at one another, honestly a little too afraid to look away.

"STARCO IS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT HASHTAG CONFIRMED!" Starfan13 suddenly screamed, and then everyone was cheering again. Star and Marco started laughing and Marco hugged her close. The music started again, something with a fast beat. Their friends pushed through the crowd to them and Ferguson hugged Marco from behind and it was just a little insane, but that was how Star had always liked things.

The prom resumed as it had before, with everyone going back to dancing or eating, but all just having a really fantastic time. Star and Marco definitely saw some money changing hands. Even Skeeves handed over some, which was the weirdest part. But they put the fact that everyone placed bets on their love to the back of their minds and just enjoyed themselves, especially since they were now prom royalty.

When the end of the night came, they said goodbye to their friends and got back into their limo. Star immediately took her heels off, her feet killing her after the wonderful time they had, and she cuddled up beside Marco, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her a little.

"I really hope this is all real and I'm not having some super elaborate dream," Marco whispered.

"If it is a dream, I hope you never wake up."

Marco pinched his own arm. "Ow. Not a dream." They both laughed. After that, the ride was basically silent, as it had been earlier, but this time for other reasons. Before, there had been nerves, expectations, and now, everyone knew about them and they were just basking. Basking in the amazing night and in how they felt and how perfect it had all been.

When they got home, Marco got out first and helped Star out. She carried her shoes in one hand while Marco held the other. Marco's parents opened the door before they even reached it, both of them looking so excited, though that excitement heightened when they saw the crowns on their hands.

"Well, aren't you two quite the sight!" Angie said, hugging them both.

"Marco, you didn't even tell us you were nominated for Prom King!" Rafael added. Marco smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't think it was a good thing. Until Star was my Queen, of course. That made a whole world of difference," he explained, looking over at Star. She smiled back, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, it was an amazing night. But I'm pretty tired. Can we talk about this over breakfast burritos in the morning?" Star asked.

"Of course we can," Angie said. The two teens bid their good nights and they walked upstairs, hand in hand. Angie and Rafael watched them, smiling. Once up the stairs and out of view of Marco's parents, Star dropped her shoes and wrapped her arms around Marco. Marco leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"So, there's something I kinda wanna ask you," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Star Butterfly?"

Star's eyes lit up. "Of course, Marco Diaz."

They kissed again, this one longer, more passionate. Star's heart was beating like crazy in her chest. She felt it might burst right out of her with how full it felt. Marco pulled away after a moment and pressed his forehead to hers. "I wish we would've figured out this a long time ago. How we feel. We'd have more time to be-" Star put a finger to his lips.

"Don't think about it, Marco. We have plenty of time." It wasn't true. They only had a year left before Star would have to go back to Mewni, and time had a habit of flying by. But they could lie to themselves, they could pretend they had all the time in the world. And honestly, they might have, considering neither one of them truly knew what the future held.

"You're right. You're so right." Marco pressed his lips to her forehead. She leaned into him. "We should probably separate now. It's late and we both need sleep." Star nodded, backing away from the boy reluctantly. They both turned to go into their own rooms, but then they looked back at each other.

"I'm not entirely tired yet," Star said. "You wanna hang out for a bit?" Marco nodded and walked over to her as she opened the door to her room. They walked inside and shut the door.

About an hour later, Angie and Rafael looked into Marco's room and saw an empty bed. They then peaked into Star's room and saw the two, still fully clothed, their crowns askew on their heads, fast asleep in each others arms.

"You owe me twenty bucks," Angie whispered, shutting the door softly. The couple didn't stir, only shifting closer in their slumber.


End file.
